


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 15





	小哭包

90.  
樱井把人重新哄回床上。

前次哄他睡觉的时候，小家伙那又是擂床又是蹬腿的架势，约莫还在第二重奏的余韵中。现在倒是乖，不吵不闹，让阖眼就阖眼，让抬手就抬手。

樱井便得了轻松，手帕沥水拧干，把大野穿好的外衫、亵裤都扒干净，突然噗嗤笑出声。

别看大野刚刚衣冠端正，像模像样，可细挑开看鞋子都穿反了，两只脚向外撇着。

樱井低声道：“我给你脱了好不好？”

大野眯着眼睛点头，很是配合，一脚一个主动甩开了，粘粘乎乎往被窝钻。

这可不成，樱井刚抱过他，是一身的汗。这么睡多半要出事，于是又把他剥出来，这回大野赤条条、光溜溜的，逃也逃不掉，如同一片白陶，被樱井从头到脚用手帕细无俱细地擦。

一寸寸拂过，到了玉茎那，樱井坦然地瞧着。平时他没少替大野玩这。

大约是骨子里带了天生的傲，樱井不喜欢别人碰属于他的东西，也不喜欢无法掌控形势。

做的时候，樱井亦如此。

尤其是后入的姿势，进得深，顶到大野哪儿了，把人撞得直哆嗦，大野后面夹得也愈发紧。

这就是要到了。

但是樱井有多坏，平时招招致命地怼人家敏感点、几下就能把人撞射的主儿，有时却非要故意放慢速度，不紧不慢地避开，往别的软肉上疼，就是不给人个痛快。

这时候大野就开始哭闹，扭着屁股把自己往深了送，然后那又细又长本来抓着床襟的手指，便偷偷摸摸拂他自己那也肿胀的话儿。

怪可怜的，大野那地方从来没进过洞，自然也就不知道里面有多舒服，想到这，樱井便直起腰来，往他专属的洞深处操操。

有意顶到敏感点，大野呜咽了一声，把腰塌得更低。

但是下面的小动作也愈发快了。

真以为他不知道呢？

樱井勾唇笑起来，他只不过是觉得大野自己偷偷给予自己爽利——这种无异于小猫觅到毛球偷滚着玩的行径——很是有趣，像是对待上天遗落的恩赐一般，大野感恩戴德，把这份福祉紧紧抓着。

大野这个人，但凡别人对他好一点，就比如樱井不过是一时兴起，救他一命，大野便甘之如饴，肝脑涂地，恨不得拿命依附他、归顺他。

但是道理你我皆知，这毛球，说收回不还是马上就能收回。

倘若樱井现在敛起那一丁点的怜惜，大野便如河上浮萍，虚无缥缈，任其索取。

樱井俯视他，将他的快活尽收眼底，然后会张狂得拨开大野拂动自己的手，压着他恶狠狠地骂：“真是骚透了，许你摸了吗？”

他还会说：“我不是说过了，你的一切都是我的。自然也包括你下面那个。所以我操你的时候，不给你痛快了就赶紧叫两声好听的，再让我发现一次，信不信我操得你三天下不了床？”

大野吓得连忙放手，讨好得扭头吻他，可结果，依旧是三天未能下床。

他实在是恶劣至极，罄竹难书。

91.  
樱井垂下眼睑，如今大野人在他面前，更确切说是在他手里，安静地躺着。让他突然想起小时候玩弄于掌心里的蝉，问师门学弟，其是生是死。

他其实并不想得到答案，话起话落，生命陨灭，一念之间的事。

可大野到底不是蝉。

92.  
樱井手下动作轻起来，隆起大野半软的茎，给它翻了个面，无限怜惜地弹了下。

又给他擦腿根，樱井俯下身凑近了看，这里他还是第一次如此近距离地瞧。呼吸打在上面，日夜进出的地方总是红肿着，两瓣臀也没多少好肉，全是他的掌印或者指痕。

他知道自己对大野多少粗暴了些，事后抱着人清理时也悔，可下次见到大野泪眼惺忪地哀求，他却也还是忍不住。

总觉得大野可以承受，可以包容他的一切。

樱井揉了揉被他屡屡施虐的穴口，太乖了，和它的主人一样，稍一挑逗就张开口流水，露出那根嶙峋的玉势。

樱井闭上眼，头埋在大野两腿之间，像个虔诚的佛徒，感受着这里的气息。

但是这里真的还有属于大野自己的温度和味道吗？

大概所剩无几了。

每一道褶皱都沾上他的味道，更不用说里面，樱井手指慢慢挑开，软得像点破了水面，内里汹涌滚烫，亦早已塑成他的烙型。

樱井捧着他的臀肉，像捧着上好的瓷，如此剔透，如此金贵。他慢慢张开嘴，把那条红绳含在牙关，接着无限温柔、无限缱绻地将玉势拖了出来。

仿佛他对他的万般恶也一并被剥离。

93.  
顺着玉势的滑出，大野下面的小嘴颤颤巍巍地合上，缩成一个肿红的点。伸手揉揉，小口处又淌了些乳白的水，都是樱井弄进去的，也不知道含了多久。

大野太纯情，不懂这东西留他身体里会怎样。

反正有时樱井给他清，他就自己把口扒开等樱井的指尖伸进去，在里面真真假假地戳。

樱井通常能玩他个个把钟头，将人弄高潮好几次也不放手。大野也乖，咬着被子撅起屁股不敢动，真以为清里面要如此之久，根本不知他家公子就是想那浊东西脏在他身子里头，再多一会儿。

也有时故意不给他清，他也没反应，射进去了就呆呆地合上腿。樱井给他下面堵上木塞、毛尾，大野甚至还会伸手摸摸那东西，红着眼嗔他，毫无反抗。

樱井便敞开了玩，等下次再操进去、灌满了，没准才能把上次的捣出来。

所以大野经常肚子疼，自己也不知道什么原因，只是在樱井压着他的时候用手乱推。

樱井只眉头微微上挑，大野的动作便安静下来，抿着嘴哼，“不做了、不想做。”

樱井一听便乐了。不想做？这可稀奇。以往来大野从没忤逆过，如今怎么长胆子提异议了。他倒也没生气，反而觉得大野有点自己的脾气挺好。

横竖都是他惯出来的。

于是便哑着嗓子在大野耳边喘：“怎么了？”

平平淡淡三个字，大野却像受了蛊，手松了劲儿，环到樱井脖子上，借点力气把腰挪挪，腿敞得更开点，低声下气道：“没事，公子来吧。”

一副慷慨赴死地模样。

樱井脖子被他挂着，心里有点痒。这天底下敢乘着他的脖子借力气的人，除了大野再无他人。

挺野的，但他喜欢。

樱井没动姿势，压下来吻了大野一会儿，又撑起身子问他一遍：“刚刚到底怎么了？”

大野道：“没什么啊。”

樱井耐性不多，却忍住了皱眉，软着脾气陈述，“你刚刚推我了。”

见大野不作声，他又说，“是不是不想给我干了？”

大野耳后蹿起一团热，只能道：“给的。”

樱井眯起眼，“嗯？”

大野似乎被那声意味不明地尾音上扬制住了，吞了喉咙里的水，乖顺解释道：“我肚子疼。”

樱井又撑起来点，伸手摸了他的肚皮，有点鼓，了然地勾唇道：“怎么弄的？”

大野瞪大眼，似乎没想到公子居然这般恶劣，还能是怎么弄的，除了他还有谁会把自己的肚子弄鼓。可看公子的表情，没有要认的意思，大野陡然就涨红脸，哑口无言了。

樱井懒洋洋揉摁他的肚子，不知道哪下摸出感觉了，突然钳制住大野，把挺了很久的硬物从下面顶进去。

里面极其顺滑、柔软，内壁上挂的全是前次灌进去的精水，像定制好的承欢器具，樱井进出无阻。

上面压，下面插，手掌底下都能感受到薄薄肚皮下的律动。

两面夹击，大野酸得苦不堪言。

樱井又想，大野可比一般的承欢器具好太多。因他早被调教熟了，几下之后销骨噬魂的快感卷土重来，他挣脱不得，媚意与折磨便从嗓子尖里钻出来，猫一般哀几声，叫得深合他心。

尽管小脸还是绷着。

樱井知道大野这是恼了，但他也不哄，继续用力欺负，直到把人顶出哭声，抖着膝盖求他，而他也爽过了这瘾，才慢吞吞地应：“疼是因为我上回没给你清。也不能怨我，看你那餍足样儿，还以为你喜欢含着。”

樱井也承认，他是着实的坏，坏透了。

94.  
想到这些，樱井吻过大野下面后，又毫不顾忌地去吻他上面，软巴巴的，带着酒味儿，很好亲。

被亲的时候身子还似有似无地往樱井身上靠，这些情态全是樱井手把手教出来的。

他叹了口气想，我真该对你好些，再好些。

95.  
终于把大野弄睡着后，樱井从房间里退了出来。

他把门紧关上，下了楼，唤一个小厮好生看着，便出了店。

街上灯火通明，热闹依旧，潺潺水语载了一船又一船的鹭都乡音，是樱井不熟悉的调子，可他格外舒畅，一路听着，走到了方才那条街。

慢慢地，他又蹙起眉。

此次来鹭都不光是为了喝酒、省亲，樱井家里不知他来这，以为此行终点是柳城。他也好好匿了目的，瞒过了大野，独自一人做了抉择。

大野的案子，家府百般阻挠，甚至连他于祠堂跪了三天三夜都不动容。

可樱井执拗，大野跟了他，还是没名没分地跟，他决不能负了人家。

樱井定了定神，迈入了那条集市。

那个长手长脚杏眼笑脸的小哥还在，持高手中的莲藕大声叫卖：“莲子，卖莲子！一文钱四个！嘿嘿！”

“……”

沿途果真无一人停留。

也应如此，八月多雨，湿气繁多，莲子朝采时甘脆可口，到了这个时候已经软蔫绵面，颜色也变青黑，再加上小哥如此清奇的叫卖法，恐怕是叫到明早也贩不出去。

樱井踱步，站定在小哥面前，道：“这些我都要了。”

小哥先是一愣，而后笑得无比涣散，再一细看，认出他是大野少爷的结拜义友，自然是喜上加喜，眉梢均是细密的纹。

“公子！”他叫，“我给您算便宜些！”

樱井摆手，“不必。”

小哥又笑，“那我给您送落脚的客栈去！”

樱井见他热情直爽，也不兜圈子，坦白道：“小哥不必劳烦，我买莲子不为别的，只是因为你从前待大野不错，现在他返乡，你待他仍如旧。”

小哥淳朴，连连说：“这是自然，大野家从前待我亦和善，不光是我，全城的百姓，大野家均视为手足。天灾来了，大野家主说有他一口吃的，就也有我们的，数年如一日。”

说到这，大约是触动了某个开闸，莲子小哥的眼圈蓦然泛红，他抬手抹了把眼窝，但不消几秒又恢复了爽朗飒飒的模样，眼睛一转，笑开了道：“估摸公子您前来我这儿，也是想打听点有关大野少爷的事吧。”

樱井点头，果然是经商之人，心思缜密，把他的来意猜个通透，于是拱手道：“正有此意。”

他又道：“小哥可方便，不如我们去附近茶馆小座，边饮边聊？”

小哥叫卖一天，正愁喉咙干渴发哑，又将樱井夸上一番，扔下摊子，便欣然随往了。

96.  
到了地儿，落座后茶碗刚烫热，樱井便开门见山，“大野府一案，你可知？”

莲子小哥连忙放下茶碗，端正道：“怎能不知，这可是鹭都头等大案。举都上下，满城风雨。约莫是去年这个时候，城里突然来了一拨人，个个骑着高马，穿着青衫，胸前绣着银丝刀斧，一看就是官府的人，浩浩汤汤，兵临府下。一道圣旨传来，便把大野家主定了罪，说他结交逆党，又徇私舞弊，因而全府同罪。”

樱井眉头紧蹙，定结党之罪一直以来都是按照劳者司的流程，先收集罪证，人证物证均在方才抓人，于是问道：“那此前可听有什么风声？”

莲子小哥怒而拍案，茶水溅起几尺高，“没有！鹭都城风太平，民风淳朴，人丁安宁，家家和善，自古以来都是出贤良之才的宝地，从未听说我们大野家主有勾结逆党的苗头，就算认识几个奇怪的…”说到这，他奋力拍自己的胸脯，以做保证，“以我对家主的了解，他绝非姑息之人！”

樱井心头一动，又问，“就算认识几个奇怪的…是什么意思？家主可遇到过什么人？”

莲子小哥大手一挥，“我就是打个比方……不过，”他沉吟片刻，突然握紧拳头，“若公子这么问，我似乎又想起一事。“

樱井闻其凑近些，“何事。”

莲子小哥认真道：“公子你也知道大野家主面慈心善，没事就收留些难民什么的。往常灾期一过，多给人些盘缠，指条明路，大家便各走各边。有朝一日倘若功成名就，有心之人会回来感激家主的，不过也不久滞，饮酒留宿，欢聚一夜了事。”

他又道：“可是有一人不同。不仅灾期过后没有走，还留在府上，先是做了上客卿，而后又担任了管家。公子您是大户人家一定懂得，自不消我说，管家是个何等职位。不仅如此，还听说此人深得家府上下喜爱，连他的女儿都得夫人恩宠。”

樱井自然知道管家乃一家之树干，上到钱财打理，下到茶点分送，几乎整府之络都交由其打点。如此重任，大野家居然肯用一个外人，想必此人定有一番能耐。

只是有一点他颇为在意，樱井缓缓念：“女儿……”

他继续问，话语间夹杂着些许不悦，“这位女子，年方几何，容貌如何？”

莲子小哥定是偏爱八卦，此等杂事樱井其实不抱有期望，岂料对方仍然侃侃而谈。

“那位女子我见过，十五六的年龄进府，衣着朴素无华，嘴巴也是一等一的甜，能把大野家府上下哄得服服帖帖。面容极俏，亭亭玉立的，不像来自乡下。

“平日总跟在大野少爷身后，端着水桶蛮吃力的模样。少爷人好，帮她过几次，被我撞见了。您也知道，我这人嘴碎，好管闲事，就打趣，说你们俩这么瞧着倒是有点般配，郎才女貌的。谁知一个脸红一个恼，两人半天杵在那里也不搭话，气氛甚僵。久而久之我便也不再开这种玩笑了。“

这一番话下来，樱井脸色变幻莫测，一会儿青、一会儿黑，是越听越难看。字从他牙间一个一个磨出来，“帮她抬水？多次？”

莲子小哥点头，以为他是怕小少爷累到，遂又解释，”可不是嘛，不过公子您别看我们少爷看着身骨羸弱，实则抬水一手一桶都不成问题，更不用说喝醉之后，那更是力大无穷……“

樱井打断他，道：“也在那个女子面前醉过？”

小哥道：“肯定啊，不知你可否见过少爷醉后的模样，能轰动全城，无人不知，无人不晓，过程更是一波三折。不过这第三折我没见过，只听传闻讲是更上一层楼，威力无穷，无人能抵。”

樱井牙尖发痒，舔了口上颚，道：“那她呢，她见过第三折吗？”

小哥摊手：“这我便不知了。”

他见樱井脸色越发阴翳，心里揣摩了一会儿，道：“公子您别看我虽是个粗人，某些方面却敏锐得很，他们俩啊，绝绝是妾有情郎无意啊……”

樱井这才面容稍霁，懒懒问道：“怎么看出来的？”

小哥则道：“好说。我总见那小女子偷偷跟在大野少爷身后，也曾听过夫人有意给两人说媒，按理说顶漂亮的姑娘，虽说家室贫贱，当小妾还是绰绰有余的，可最后还是不了了之了。这说明什么，说明我们少爷是真的不中意人家姑娘，也是真的洁身自好啊，嘿嘿。”

兴许是夸大野一事让莲子小哥分外有话语权，他说起来是滔滔不绝，讲起来是言之凿凿。

樱井听着心里顺了很多，他靠在椅背上，唤店小二又上了些贵的茶点，推到莲子小哥面前，在对方微微睁大眼睛，露出想吃但有所忌惮价格的表情时，笑意跃上嘴角，“请你吃。”

接着，又将茶填了一壶。

言下之意莲子小哥怎会不懂，他喝了口热茶，吃了口蜜糕，便道：“公子您算是请对人了。我被当地人称——鹭都百解士。顾名思义，这片儿上故去的、如今的，就没有我不清楚的，您还想知道什么，全权问我就是了。”

樱井手腕置于桌上，点点指尖，笑道：“那，接着说说这两人的后续吧。”

小哥留了个心眼，“谁俩？”

樱井抬眉，“管家父女。”

小哥这回笑起来，他分明觉得面前公子对管家女儿和大野少爷更感兴趣，但他也不必去揣摩大户人家少爷的绮旎心思，老老实实地接着讲故事。

“后来管家又带回来一个远房少年，此人可有来头，是当年的进士，下一步要面圣，来鹭都过个脚。不过这次不甚愉快，发生了不小的争执。

“当时正赶上庙会，各家各户都出来游乐，唯独没看见大野家府的人，于是我就自告奋勇去探个究竟。丫鬟认得我，把我带入厅堂等家主。

“谁知我前脚刚推开门，就从旁室扔过来一个茶碗，家主粗里粗气、愤怒至极的声音从里面传来。他说，‘我哪里知道什么殿试题目，你这分明是想作弊，还妄图栽赃于我同流合污！’

“我这一听，便知道此时不方便，连忙招呼丫鬟别告诉家主我来过，改日再登门拜访。”

樱井道：“所以有没有可能，那人便是大野府结党之案的关键？”

小哥点头答，“我亦是这么认为。好端端个进士，上来便问家主题目的事情，实在蹊跷。不过公子，这根本无法与结党挂钩，因此后来大野家出事时，我也就没把这事摊开来。”

樱井也认同，想必此事仍有端倪，遂问：“那大野家主经由此事可有什么变化？”

小哥皱眉细想了稍许，道：“有的，家主此后不再和管家亲近，也是情理之中，毕竟那怪进士是他招来的。

“接着，家主暗中将管家之权慢慢挪空，只留些简单、下人都能做的传话劳活儿给他。管家估计也挺没面继续待下去，过完冬天，就带着女儿离开大野家了。

“害，再之后的事，我不想赘述了。想必公子您也知道。端午那天，大野家被全数缉压，带到别城处决了。”

故事不长，但闻者心酸，述者哽咽，气氛不断低沉下去，茶水泛凉，碰到杯壁都是冷的。

樱井沉思起来。

这个管家绝非等闲之辈，出身难民却可以攀得上大野家的高枝，起初想把女儿嫁过去，岂料大野无心，一计不成又生一计，立刻招来个进士，似非要与大野家扯上关系。百般纠缠后无果，于是立刻撤离。

那么随后时间线上突如其来的大野家犯案，则怎么看、怎么微妙。

樱井眯起眼，此事如藏匿的线球，滚着滚着，快要露出马脚了。

他问：“如果我想探清究竟是何人报的案，小哥可否为我指路？”

“当然。公子您只需去城内劳者处问上一问，但今儿个不成。”说到这，小哥话语放慢了些，一个字一个字地暗示樱井，“劳者处墙高水深，还需准备齐全了方才得去。”

樱井明白其中道理，劳者处乃是朝廷直管的劳者司下的分监局，安布在各个城内。尽管只是小小的一个劳者处，也断不可空手而去，钱财、金宝一个都不能少。于是点头道：“这些小哥自不必费心，我早有准备，只劳烦您带我走上一遭。”

于是两人定了时间，正要再细询问，窗外突然传来一阵躁动。

樱井撩起帘子，朝外望去。河上架了座桥，桥上熙熙攘攘拥簇不少人，更多的驻足河边，向上仰看，指指点点，闲语阵阵，惹起不小的轰动。

莲子小哥也探头，只瞧见人群中央飘起一根湛蓝的发带，还没看清，正要搭话，面前这位公子便蓦然起身，大步流星弃他而去了。

“诶？！”

97.  
樱井闻声上桥，拨开人群，站定。

他把手背在身后，淡然地瞧着。

湛蓝的发带离他不远，一丈的距离。平日他于内室从床踱到书房，差不多也这么远。几步之离，可他没动。

看着那抹湛蓝醉态可掬、双目迷离地扑到别人怀里，圈住陌生人的腰际，五磨三下地蹭。

对方受惊不小，一边捉住身上赖着不走的这位往下奋力地扯，一边朝周遭胡乱地喊：“你到底是谁啊！年纪轻轻的怎么喝多了乱抱啊！我家有妻有儿的，传出去以后怎么做人啊！”

周围很多人，像火山下的池，在沸腾，在看热闹。

而人群中的翻涌，好似水中的鱼泡。樱井知道那里有猎物，但是他在等，等那个猎物自己说，到底属于谁。

可猎物闻声抱得更紧些，埋在陌生路人的腰间，头发乱了，露出白色的后颈，樱井攥紧了拳，面无表情地看那鱼白浮出水面。

大野终抬头，把那截白收起，黏黏糊糊地叫了句：“翔君…”

很小声，樱井却听见了，他眉间轻展，但也不应，依旧站在原地。

脸却红了半分。

陌生路人无法挣开，跟他好声好气，“我不是你的翔君。小少爷，求你快放手！”

大野似是听懂了，放开此人，摇摇晃晃站不稳，扑到他身边另一人怀里去，又叫：“翔君…我的翔君。”

水间腾起更大的波澜。

另一人更无辜，脾气也软，把手张开虚扶住大野，“我也不是翔君。”他大声问，“有人知道少爷要找的翔君是谁吗？“

众人纷纷摆手，音脉推荡到远方，“不知啊。” “看少爷这动静，好像没有翔君就不行似的。” “所以这一口一个念的翔君到底是谁啊？”

樱井兀自笑起来，拍拍手，吸引人群朝他这边看来，他却只对上闹戏主角迷离的眸子，目光若灼，温柔如绵，轻声道：“过来。”

“你的翔君在这。”

那条湛蓝的鱼最终还是落入了他的网中。

tbc.


End file.
